


Shadows from the Past

by PJ1228



Series: Darkness Series [1]
Category: Forever Knight
Genre: DarkNN, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-03-31
Updated: 2004-03-31
Packaged: 2017-10-22 18:07:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/241004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PJ1228/pseuds/PJ1228
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While attending a congress in Venice, Natalie is confronted with Nick's past.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shadows from the Past

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Forever Knight and its characters were created by Barney Cohen and J.D. Parriott and are copyright to Sony/Tristar. None of the characters in this story belongs to me. I'm just borrowing them temporarily. No infringement intended. No profit is being made.
> 
> Acknowledgements: Special thanks to Doris for beta reading.
> 
> The following is the second story I ever started writing. It was inspired by an exhibition of Venetian artifacts I visited in 2002.

**Shadows from the Past**  
by PJ  
March 2004

Natalie knocked on the door of her supervisor's office, wondering why she had been summoned. As she did not have any outstanding cases at the moment, it could not be about an update on one of her cases. Upon hearing his answer, she opened the door and stepped into the room. "Hi, Mike," she greeted him. "What's up?"

"Have a seat, Natalie," he said courteously. "Thanks for coming by. I wanted to ask a favour of you."

"What can I do for you?" Natalie asked.

"I don't know if you have heard about my wife's accident. She broke her leg two days ago."

"I'm sorry to hear that," Nat said with sympathy.

"As it is, I don't want to leave her alone right now. So I wanted to ask you if you would attend this year's International Pathologist Congress in my place."

Nat's eyes went wide. She had already read with envy about the event. They had a lot of interesting subjects on their schedule but the best was the place where it was held: Venice. She had always wanted to visit Europe one day and Venice seemed a wonderful place to start.

Mike continued, "I know they have a lot of interesting subjects on the list. I have already booked a flight and a hotel room. It would be a pity to cancel all that. And Natalie, I know you have a lot of vacation accumulated. Why don't you take some of it and stay another week. You really look a bit worked up."

Nat beamed at him. "You can count on me, Mike. I'd be glad to go."

She couldn't believe her luck. Upon leaving the office, she went straight to Grace. "Grace, guess what! Mike asked me to attend the Congress in Venice! I'm so excited."

Grace hugged her. "Oh Natalie, I'm so glad. But do you have to go alone? You know Venice is a wonderful town for romance. You should either take a certain one with you or make sure to meet someone equally handsome there."

Natalie rolled her eyes. "Oh Grace, shut up! I just want to attend the congress."

* * *

At the end of the night Nat drove over to the loft. She hadn't seen Nick all evening and was eager to tell him about her travel plans. She secretly hoped that he might be able to accompany her.

On entering the loft she found him in the kitchen pouring a glass of blood.

"Hi, Nat. I just came home," he said before emptying the glass.

Natalie was still too excited to comment on his choice of drink. "Nick, Mike asked me to attend this year's Pathologist Congress. Normally he's going to these events, but his wife had an accident and he doesn't want to leave her alone."

"That's great, Nat. There must be really interesting topics to make you that excited about it."

"Well, it's not the topics. Oh, they are interesting, too. But actually it's the place."

"And that would be?"

"Venice."

Nick suddenly set his glass down. "Venice?"

Nat nodded.

"In Italy?"

Another nod. Nat thought Nick just went a nuance paler than his usual colour. "What is it?"

"Nothing. When are you leaving?"

"Tomorrow afternoon."

"So soon? Then I won't be able to drive you to the airport."

"That's okay. I asked Grace to do it. She will also take care of Sydney while I'm gone."

"How long are you going to be away?"

"The congress is scheduled for five days. But Mike told me to take some of my accumulated vacation days and stay a while longer. He himself had his stay planned for two weeks altogether. So I might just do that. I just wished I had more time to prepare myself and learn some Italian phrases."

"You know, I could teach you the most necessary things," Nick offered.

Natalie looked surprised. "You know how to speak Italian?" At his glance she added, "Of course you would. I forgot, you've been around. Ever been to Venice? I could use a tour guide. But then it has probably changed since your last visit."

"No, Venice is the one place that hasn't changed at all throughout the centuries." That's why he liked it so much.

When Nat saw his far away look she changed the subject. After a glance at her watch she said, "Well, as much I would like you to teach me Italian, my plane leaves in 12 hours and I have a lot of packing to do. Bye Nick. See you in two weeks."

"Bye Nat. Be careful, will you?"

"Sure". With that the lift door closed. On the ride down Natalie considered Nick's behaviour. He was acting kind of strangely. And his last words implied more than a simple well wishing. What did he not tell her?

* * *

After a restless day, Nick flew to the Raven where he was greeted by his master.

"Nicholas, what has you so upset?"

"Lacroix, I need your advice."

Lacroix looked pleased. "I'm glad you finally come to acknowledge my wisdom."

Nick was too agitated to counter Lacroix's banter. "It's Natalie. She flew to Venice this afternoon."

"Ah, Venice. A wonderful hunting ground. Does she know you have a past there?"

"No, but I'm afraid that she might find out. This congress is held at the Schola Grande."

"Now I see your dilemma. The head and probably host of that glorious school is your old friend Frederico."

"Yes. I'm afraid if they talk together they might find out that they have something in common: me. But under two very different identities. I know Nat won't say anything intentionally but she might let something slip in surprise."

"Nicholas, you should have taken care of that particular mortal a long time ago." Nick started to protest, but Lacroix continued, "No, hear me out. It is one thing to have someone with her knowledge run around in this town under your watchful eye. But it is an altogether different situation to let her draw attention worldwide. If the enforcers hear of this, they won't be amused. You should at least have marked her."

"So what do you suggest?"

"I suggest that you follow her before someone else covers your lack of responsibility. You know, Venice is quite popular among our kind. She might easily draw someone else's attention."

Nick nodded in understanding and turned to leave.

"And Nicholas," Lacroix called after him, "don't try to attempt anything on a bovine diet."

Nick cast him a defeated look and left.

* * *

The earliest night flight to Milano was available three nights later. Nick had persuaded his Captain that his presence wouldn't be necessary during the next one and a half weeks.

* * *

Meanwhile Natalie enjoyed the congress and the city. However, she didn't have much time for sightseeing yet. Her hotel was only a few minutes from the Schola Grande, the place where the congress was held. During one of the breaks she was introduced to the head of the school, a Signor Frederico di Vivaldi. He was in his sixties and very friendly to talk to. As Nat was alone and the only female participant, he developed a fatherly concern for her.

Actually he was a history professor and could answer Natalie's numerous questions about the city and its history. They spent each evening conversing on different subjects and became fast friends.

One evening Frederico excused himself. "I'm sorry Natalie, I can't chat with you tonight. I received word that an old friend of mine has returned. His and my family go way back and he has helped me on a lot of occasions on dating antiques. I have never met a person who had more knowledge than the Conte. See you tomorrow at the closing ball?"

"Yes, of course."

* * *

When Natalie entered the ballroom she was met by an excited Frederico. "Natalie, my dear, you look splendid."

"Thank you Frederico. You have a wonderful ballroom here."

"I like you to meet my friend. I told him about you and he was quite curious to meet you. So I invited him here."

Natalie had mixed feelings about this. She was glad that she had escaped Grace for a while. She did not need another matchmaker in her life. Frederico led her through the crowd to a group of richly dressed men who were engrossed in conversation. One had his back to her. He wore a tuxedo and had blond hair.

"Natalie, meet my friend Nicholas, the Conte di Brabanto."

The man he had addressed turned around and Natalie looked into the face of Nick Knight.

Before she could utter any words of recognition, Nick bowed gracefully over her hand. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Natalie. May I have the honour of this dance?"

Natalie was too stunned. She could only nod before she was swept to the dance floor. "Would you mind telling me what this is all about, Nick?" she asked after she had found her speech.

"I'm sorry, Nat. I couldn't risk their finding out that you know me in a different identity."

"What do you mean?"

"You just stumbled into one of my former lives."

"You mean you lived here in Venice under the name of what?"

"Conte di Brabanto." At this time the music came to an end. "Nat, I will explain everything to you, but this is not the time and place for this kind of talk. So please just play along, will you?"

They danced until the early morning. Natalie felt like a princess in a fairy tale. This elegant man was her knight. She could not help staring at him as he moved gracefully with an air borne of centuries of experience. While she felt overwhelmed and slightly out of place by the splendour of the room, it was obvious that Nick was well accustomed to such surroundings.

When another waltz ended, Nick said, "I believe the orchestra has decided that the ball is over."

Nat looked into the direction of the musicians, who were stowing away their instruments. "It was wonderful, Nick. But I think I could use a break now."

Nick smiled. "Is your hotel far from here?"

"No, it's just a five-minutes-walk from here."

He offered his arm, stating, "I will escort you there."

They got their overcoats and left the building. The air was humid and a morning mist had settled over the laguna.

"Where are you going to stay?" Nat asked.

"I have a house at one of the channels," Nick replied.

Natalie was delighted. "Are you going to show it to me?"

"Yes, I will. But not tonight. I haven't been there for a while and I want to clear away the cobwebs first."

Nat made a face. Then they arrived at her hotel. She turned to Nick. "Do you want to come up?"

"Dawn is coming. I have to go. How about taking you out to dinner this evening?"

Nat smiled. "That would be nice."

"Okay. I'll be here by 7:00 then?"

"All right. I'll be waiting."

He kissed her hand and said, "Good night, milady."

Natalie blushed. "Good night, Nick."

Then he was gone. Nat went to her room and discovered that she was completely exhausted. She changed into her nightgown and fell asleep instantly.

* * *

She awoke around 5:00 p.m. After assuring that she had still plenty of time before Nick would arrive, she replayed the last evening in her mind. As she did so, lots of questions came up. She hoped he would give her answers to some tonight.

She showered and dressed into a formal evening dress, wondering where he would take her to dinner. Judging from his behaviour last evening she expected that it would be some upscale restaurant. She stepped onto the balcony and watched the numerous lights that were just about to increase in number as darkness descended over the city.

"A beautiful view, isn't it?"

Nat gasped and turned around. Nick stood grinning one meter away from her. "Nick! I hate it when you do that!" she scolded.

"I'm sorry. I couldn't resist. Are you ready to go?"

"Yes." Nick helped her into her coat. Then they left the hotel. Nick led her through several alleys and across several bridges. Nat soon lost orientation.

"Did you have any time for sightseeing yet, Nat?" Nick wanted to know.

"Not much. Frederico once accompanied me on a vaporetto ride along the Canale Grande and pointed out some sights. I liked all those palaces and I wanted to know everything about the people who lived there."

Nick smiled knowingly. "Well, we will see what I can contribute to that."

Nat just wanted to ask him something when he stopped suddenly.

"Still seducing the beauties from the ball, Nicola?" asked a voice behind them.

Nick turned around and smiled at a man who seemed to be in his thirties. "Antonio, I didn't know you were in town. It's good to see you again." They embraced.

Antonio glanced at Natalie. "I would invite you for a drink, Nicola, but I see that you are on your way to have dinner yourself."

Nick drew Natalie close. "Antonio, this is Natalie. She's from Canada. Nat, meet Antonio di Moreno. He's an old friend."

Antonio bent over Natalie's hand. "You always had a wonderful taste, my friend."

Nick seemed a bit uncomfortable with the ongoing conversation.

"Come and visit me when you have time. Is your beautiful sister accompanying you?"

"No, she is not. If you will excuse us now."

"Of course. Bon appetit, Nicola."

When he was out of sight Nat whispered, "Nick, was he one of you?"

"Yes, he was."

"How did he know that we were on our way to dinner?"

Nick looked to the ground. "He wasn't referring to your dinner. He meant mine."

Nat's eyes widened. Suddenly the whole conversation got a different meaning. "He thought that I'm your dinner!" she exclaimed upset. Nick remained silent. "Why would he think that? What does he think you are?"

"A vampire," Nick answered silently. "Obviously rumours of my diet haven't reached this part of the community yet."

"It seems you have quite a reputation here," Nat pointed out. But as the topic seemed to make him uncomfortable, she refrained from pursuing it any further.

At that moment they arrived in front of a small restaurant. Inside they were led to a secluded booth.

"I've heard that this restaurant has been highly recommended," Nick told Natalie. "Choose whatever you like."

Nat studied the menu. "I think I will try the Canneloni."

Nick placed the order in fluent Italian and, unknown to Nat, added that the cook should leave out the garlic. He also ordered an old chianti. A few minutes later the waiter approached with the bottle and filled both their glasses. Nick sipped from his glass until it was half empty. Then he reached inside his coat pocket and produced a small silver flask. He opened it and added the contents to his drink. Nat watched curiously.

"I hope you don't mind," he said in an apologizing tone.

"I think it's only fair when I am having such a delightful dinner. Just don't switch the glasses!"

He smiled at that.

"So, are you now willing to tell me what is going on here?" Natalie asked.

Nick got that far away look. "When I first came to Venice in the 16th century the city was at the peak of its fame. I loved the city at first sight. The Venetian noblemen had taken on the custom to begin great collections of art. As a consequence a lot of artists were drawn to the city. It was an interesting crowd of people. I decided to stay for a while and took lodgings in a house that I bought later as a permanent residence. I soon became acquainted with some of the most respected citizens and ended up as a frequent guest to their balls. I stayed several years until it was time to move on. But I always returned in due time and claimed to be my own son."

"How much does Frederico know about this? He said that his and your family go way back."

"I met his great-great-grandfather who was a well known art collector. He asked me to draw a portrait of him. During the sessions we discovered that we had a lot of common interests. When I left Venice we stayed in mailing contact. He had a son who also wrote me on occasion. After the grandfather's death the son invited me to the funeral. I declined, stating that I was too old to travel but I would send my son instead. So it continued for generations until Frederico became my main correspondent."

Natalie had finished her meal while he talked. "That was delicious," she sighed.

After leaving the restaurant, they walked in the direction of San Marco. Nick led her to the place where the gondolieri waited for eager tourists. "Milady, your gondola awaits," Nick said with a grin and helped her to take her seat.

Nat beamed with enthusiasm. "Oh Nick, I always wanted to do that!" She wanted to add how romantic this would be but she didn't want to spoil his light mood. So she just savoured the moment.

Nick had the gondoliere drive them through several smaller channels while he pointed out some sights to Nat. Finally they reached the Canale Grande and Nat admired the beautiful palazzi. She was puzzled when the gondoliere pulled closer to one of the most splendid looking. Nick climbed onto the board walk and helped Natalie out of the gondola. After paying the gondoliere generously he opened the door to the palazzo. Nat looked at him questioningly.

"You said you wanted to see my house," he said innocently.

Nat only stared at him. "You mean you own this?"

He looked at her sheepishly.

"Oh my ..." was all Nat could say before she was swept inside.

They entered a huge hall with several doors on both sides. The walls were graced with different types of swords and sabers.

"I used to instruct young Venetian noblemen in swordfighting once," Nick explained.

"I took a course in fencing at the university years back," Nat informed him. "I needed some physical activity besides reading and studying."

He looked at her, surprised. "Why did you stop?"

"My studies took too much of my time. So I paused. But I always wanted to continue with it. Somehow I never found the time."

"Well, if you want, we could practice a little bit," Nick suggested.

Nat's eyes beamed. "Oh, that would be wonderful."

At the end of the hall a stairwell led to the second floor. They entered a gallery where several paintings graced the walls. Natalie recognized Nick's style in some of them. She was somewhat surprised to find a portrait of Lacroix among them. There was also a portrait of Janette and several other women in different fashion styles. Natalie wondered what they had meant to Nick.

Nick opened another door and led her into a drawing room. "Would you like some refreshments before we continue with the tour?" he asked.

Nat took a seat on the leather sofa and nodded. "I guess I could use a drink."

"Excuse me for a moment. I'll be right back."

Nat leaned back. The fairy tale feeling was back. "I knew he had money," she thought. "But never did I imagine something like this".

Her thoughts were interrupted by Nick's return. He carried two glasses and two bottles. "Is white wine okay for you?" She nodded and he poured a glass for her. From the other bottle he poured his own drink.

Nat noted the ornamented label. "Nick...that isn't your usual, is it?"

Nick took a long swallow before answering. "Actually it is. The cow's blood was rather unusual."

"Why?" Nat wanted to know, suddenly alarmed. Had he given up?

He contemplated the answer for a few moments. "Nat, you are in great danger here."

"What are you talking about?"

He started pacing, which usually meant that something was troubling him. "Venice is rather popular among our kind. If they find out about your knowledge they will call in the Enforcers. And there is nothing I can do then."

"Why was that never the issue in Toronto?" Nat asked, confused.

"Because I made sure every vampire knew you were under my protection. Also Lacroix's presence helped to ensure that nobody dared to cross me by calling the Enforcers."

This was all new to Nat. "What has Lacroix to do with all that?"

Nick smiled inwardly. "He does not take kindly to someone upsetting his son."

Was it her imagination or was there a hint of pride in his words? "So what do you want me to do? Leave the city immediately?"

"No, it's too late for that now. We have to convince everyone that you are under my control."

Natalie did not like the sound of that. "How is that going to happen? I don't want anyone messing with my mind. Besides, I'm sure that when they know about me they will also know that I'm a resister."

"I don't intend to hypnotize you, Nat. I want to mark you."

"What does that mean?"

"It's a kind of a signature. Every vampire would sense it and know that you're off limits to anybody else."

Nat considered this information. By the way he was fidgeting she could tell he hadn't told her everything yet. "Well, that sounds reasonable, I guess. But you still haven't mentioned how this is going to work. How are you going to mark me?"

There was an expression of longing on his face as he answered. "I would need to take a sip of your blood."

Nat swallowed. "I think I can draw a vial for you."

Nick shook his head. "No, that won't work. It has to come directly from the source."

Nat's eyes went wide. "You want to bite me?" she squeaked.

Nick nodded.

"In the neck?"

Another nod.

"I don't know, Nick."

Nick took her hands in his and looked at her pleadingly. "Nat, trust me. I will be as gently as possible. I promise you will come to no harm. But it is the only way to keep you safe."

Natalie looked to the ground. "Do I have time to consider this for a while?" she asked evasively.

"Of course. But I think you shouldn't leave here alone. I will show you a room and arrange for your luggage to be brought over from the hotel."

He led her to a room on the third level. Once alone she thought about what he had said. Did she want him to bite her? Did she trust him enough to take only a little bit?

* * *

Nick had returned downstairs. He was taken aback a little bit by Nat's reaction. Never had he been so outwardly rejected. But then he hadn't explained what else was involved in a vampire's bite. Perhaps a demonstration was in order.

After Natalie's luggage had arrived, he went back to her room.

* * *

Nat had just changed into something more comfortable when she heard a knock at her door. "It's open."

Nick entered. "Hi. I was wondering if you are still up for a fencing lesson."

Happy that he did not bring up their previous conversation, Nat agreed. "Of course." She followed him downstairs into the great hall.

"There's protective gear in the cupboard." He pointed to a wooden cabinet.

Inside Nat found helmets, gloves, and jackets. "What about you?" Nat asked. Seeing him shake his head she sighed in exasperation and closed the cabinet.

Nick handed her a foil and they took their positions.

"Let's start with the basics again. It's been at least ten years since I did this," Nat suggested.

So they started with simple steps. Nat would attack a few steps and Nick would defend. Then Natalie would take the defensive position. After a few times of back and forth Nat found herself growing confident again.

Nick noted that she had good reflexes. After one hour Nick thought it was time to put his plan in motion. When it was his turn to advance, he guided her backwards to the area where she had shed her clothes.

Natalie was having a lot of fun. Of course, she knew that she was no match for him. But she noted with satisfaction that she had surprised him several times with her defensive parades. Suddenly her foot was caught in something on the ground. Trying to regain her balance she brought her unprotected left arm forward and felt a sharp pain before Nick caught her in his arms.

"Careful Nat," he soothed. The moment she was thrown off balance and thrust her arms forward, he had sliced her unprotected arm in one swift motion before catching her in his arms. "I'm sorry. Are you hurt?"

Nat took off her helmet and regarded the deep gash on her left hand. "It's only a scratch I think. Let me get my bag."

Nick took her hand. "May I?" he asked gently.

Nat regarded him sceptically but couldn't resist the pleading look. Nick first lapped at the rivulets of blood, then closed his mouth over the wound and began a gentle sucking. That was when the tingling started. Nat suddenly felt her insides go weak. The tingling sensation started in her hand and spread through her entire body finding its way to her very core. She gasped at the sensation.

Nick meanwhile had stopped his sucking and lapped a few more times over the gash. "Better?" he asked, smiling.

Nat could only stare at him. "What did just happen? What was that?"

"That, my love, was the kiss of a vampire," Nick answered with a smug grin.

Nat looked at her hand. The wound was almost healed. "Is it always like that? I mean, would I get the same sensations if you bit me in the neck?" she asked flustered.

"It would get a little more intense," Nick replied in an innocent tone. "But yes, it's more or less the same."

In the meantime they had arrived back at her room. "Nick..." She hesitated and turned towards him. "I want you to do it."

Nick looked relieved and raised her hand to his lips. "Rest now. I will be waiting for you in the drawing room at dusk."

* * *

Natalie entered the drawing room to find it wonderfully lightened by several candelabras. Nick stepped up to her and reached for her hand. His sight took her breath away. He was dressed entirely in black, his pale skin and blond hair forming a contrast that made him incredibly attractive.

"I took the liberty and ordered a salad for you," he said while he led her to the table.

The seafood salad was delicious but Natalie hardly paid attention to the taste because of her extreme nervousness. She sipped a little from her wine in order to calm her nerves.

After she had finished her dinner, Nick led her to the couch and sat down beside her. He could tell by her elated heartbeat that she was extremely nervous. "Relax, Nat," he soothed. "I promise you that you will come to no harm."

She took a deep breath. "I'm trying, Nick, but it doesn't seem to be working," she confessed shyly.

Nick smiled in understanding. "Then we have to distract you a little bit," he whispered seductively and leaned forward to kiss her lightly on the mouth. Nat was startled at his cool touch at first but soon returned his kiss eagerly. Nick pulled back and looked at her grinning. Nat noticed with some relief that neither his eyes had changed nor his fangs descended.

Nick gently picked up her left hand and let his mouth wander along the vein in her wrist, creating wonderful sensations. Slowly, Natalie relaxed under his ministrations. Then he captured her lips again, this time more passionate. He continued to shower her face with kisses, moving ever so slowly towards her neck. Natalie squirmed under him as he licked and nipped at her vein. Then he raised his head and plunged his fangs into her neck.

Natalie gasped at the sharp pain which soon turned into the purest pleasure. Not in her wildest dreams had she expected anything like this. The tingling sensation that started as Nick began to suck was much more intense than yesterday, causing her to become wonderfully aroused. She certainly didn't want it to end but all too soon Nick pulled away from her neck, leaving her in a state of loneliness.

She stared at him in wonder. This was the most erotic caress she had ever experienced.

Nick regarded her seriously. "Are you all right?"

Natalie nodded. "That was incredible, Nick. I had no idea that it would be like this."

Now he grinned at her. "I know. Pretty seductive, hm?"

He leaned towards her neck again. Nat secretly hoped that he would bite her once more but he simply licked at her wounds until they stopped oozing. Natalie felt a little lightheaded. She was not sure if it was from blood loss or from the adrenaline that was wearing off.

Nick pulled her close and they sat in silence for a time. "Now you are truly mine," were the last words Nat heard from him before she drifted into sleep.

* * *

When Natalie awoke she realized that she was in her room. Nick must have carried her here after she had fallen asleep in his arms. The first thing she did was to step onto the balcony and let the afternoon sun shine on her skin. With considerable relief, she noticed that she neither burned nor combusted. Obviously she didn't suffer any side effects from his bite. She went into the bathroom to take a look at the marks. They were clotted over and looked like they were a week old, but still they were there and very prominent. She wondered if she would be running around with a turtle neck for the rest of her life.

Feeling hungry, Natalie made her way downstairs in search for some food. As she stood in the drawing room, she suddenly felt a light tingling at the back of her head. Turning around, she saw Nick standing in the door way.

"It's the bond," he explained at her confused look. "You will be able to feel my presence when I'm close by. It will fade with time."

"Then you won't be able to sneak up on me anymore," Nat said triumphantly.

"Well, at least not for a while," he admitted. He approached her and gently pulled away her hair to take a look at the bite marks. Obviously satisfied with what he saw, he placed a tender kiss on her cheek. "Are you hungry? I will get something for you from the kitchen." He vanished and returned a short time later carrying a tray and a small package. The tray was laden with orange juice, croissants and a steaming pot of coffee.

Natalie said down and began to devour her breakfast. After she had finished, Nick handed her the package.

"I have a small present for you, Nat," he announced.

Curiously, Natalie opened the box. Inside she found tissue paper covering a beautifully coloured silk scarf. Nat stared in wonder. "It's beautiful, Nick. Thank you."

"I'd like you to wear it around your neck," Nick said. "I mean, we can't have everybody see those marks."

Nat draped it around her neck. The colours matched wonderful to her hair and her eyes.

"Beautiful," Nick said.

"Thank you so much," Nat repeated and gave him a short hug.

"Listen, it's still a bit early for me to be around," Nick began.

"Oh, do you mind if I go with Frederico to the Palazzo Ducale? He promised to take me on a tour. And they are closing at sunset anyway."

"That's all right. I will catch up with you later. Just be careful what you say to him."

"I will," she promised, smiling.

* * *

Nat met with Frederico between the columns of the Piazetta.

"Natalie, my dear," he greeted her. "How are you? Did you enjoy the ball?"

"Oh yes, it was wonderful," she beamed.

"That's a beautiful scarf you're wearing," he commented.

"Oh, it's a gift," she explained.

"The colours are extraordinary. I wonder where I have seen them before," he stated, lost in thought. Then he pulled out of his reverie. "Anyway, are you up to some sightseeing?"

"You can bet on it," Natalie announced.

They entered the Palazzo Ducale and Frederico took her on a private tour through the various rooms. When they came to the pinacotheque he stopped in front of one painting. "I knew I had seen a scarf like yours before," he said suddenly.

Natalie looked at the 17th century painting of a beautiful young woman. She was sitting on a divan, clad in a fashionable gown. Her shoulders were bare except for a scarf she had wrapped around her delicate neck. Natalie had to admit that it looked indeed very similar to the one she was wearing. She stared at the signature the painter had left in the lower right corner of the canvas: "N.d.B."

"Who is she?" Nat asked after she had found her voice again.

"She was the niece of the current Doge," Frederico informed her after he had perused the catalogue that he had taken with him. "She was the most beautiful girl of the season, full of life and very appealing. Then she suddenly became ill and died under tragic circumstances. People first thought a tragic love affair was involved. She became paler and weaker every week until they found her dead. Medical sciences were not very far advanced in those days, so they never found out what caused her disease. I have read that there were several mysterious deaths in that time. Young maidens of noble families would often vanish after a ball, only to be found dead in one of the channels days later. Some of them were not found at all. It was assumed that they had run away. But what am I doing? Boring you with horror stories from the past. Aren't you well, Natalie?"

Nat had started to tremble slightly. What he told her made perfect sense. Antonio's greeting words suddenly came back to her memory: "Still seducing the beauties from the ball, Nicola?"

She knew that blood did not come in bottles back then. But somehow she had always assumed that Nick would have taken what he needed from the criminal part of society. Realizing that he probably picked his victims from Venice's unsuspecting high society was a little more than she could bear right now.

She became aware of Frederico's concerned gaze. "Sorry, Frederico," she said. "I could use an espresso right now."

"Sure, we're finished here anyway. How about taking one on the Plaza di San Marco?"

"Sounds great," Nat agreed.

While they were drinking their espressos, darkness had descended over the city. Natalie was suddenly roused from her thoughts by the tingling sensation she had noticed this afternoon for the first time. Seconds later Nick appeared at her side.

Frederico stood to greet him. "What a coincidence to have found us here amidst the tourists. Come, join us. What would you like to drink?"

"Nothing, thank you, Frederico," Nick declined and sat down after having kissed Natalie's hand. He was startled by the haunted look in Natalie's eyes. He also noticed the rise in her heartbeat when he had touched her.

Frederico turned to Natalie. "Natalie, do you mind if I leave you in the company of this young gentleman? It's getting late and I have some errands to attend to."

Natalie smiled at him. "No, that's okay, Frederico. Thank you for the tour."

"Okay, what's wrong?" Nick asked her when they were alone.

Natalie took a long breath. "Frederico took me on a tour through the Palazzo Ducale today. In the pinacotheque there was a portrait." Natalie paused. When his gaze remained unreadable she continued. "It showed a young woman with a scarf like mine. The description in the catalogue said she was the niece of the doge and that she had died mysteriously."

"And now you think I have the same fate planned for you because I have given you the scarf," Nick said with a hint of sorrow in his voice.

Nat looked at him with wide eyes. "No, of course not," she exclaimed. "I do trust you, Nick. I was just startled when I was so suddenly confronted with something from your past."

Now it was his turn to look at her with haunted eyes. "There is a reason why I haven't told you much of what I did back then. How can I expect anything else but repulsion from you."

"That's not the case, Nick. I just need some time to digest this new piece of information." It was bothering her more than she wanted to admit. Until now his victims had been a rather vague image, something she never tried to dwell on in detail. And it belonged in the past. But now his past had caught up with her and one of his victims had a face.

* * *

That night Natalie was haunted by dreams. She was called to a crime scene in Venice. Bodies over bodies were pulled out of bloody channels. All of them had bite marks at their necks and all were wearing a coloured scarf. She kneeled beside another body to take a closer look and stared with horror into her own face.

Natalie screamed and sat up in bed, suddenly wide awake.

Nick burst into her room and was shocked to see her sitting trembling in her bed. "Nat," he called. "It's okay. You have been dreaming." He approached her to take her into his protective arms.

But she pulled back. "No," she screamed. "Get away from me!"

Nick was shocked at her rejection. He had to calm her down somehow. So he concentrated on their new formed bond. "Natalie," he said, lowering his voice. "Listen to me. You were having a nightmare. You have to calm down. Everything is alright now. Go back to sleep."

With some satisfaction he noticed that her breathing as well as her heartbeat slowed down. He wondered what had her so upset to cause a nightmare like this. It couldn't have been a result from his bite. He had made sure that she received no images from his past. And it could not have been about the portrait either. Something else must have happened this afternoon. Something she hadn't told him.

When he was sure that she had fallen back asleep, he took up her hand and gently sliced her thumb on his fang. She moaned slightly as he began to draw out some blood. He didn't need more than a swallow to find out what had terrorized her so that it disturbed her sleep. He applied saliva to her thumb until the bleeding stopped. Then he left her room to contemplate what he could do to soothe her current state of terror.

* * *

Natalie awoke late in the afternoon, feeling as if she hadn't been asleep at all. Her thumb itched a little and she discovered a small red mark on it, probably from an insect bite. Great, she thought, another creature that was after her blood.

She dressed and went downstairs into the drawing room. The scent of freshly brewed coffee raised her spirits somewhat. She seated herself at the table and looked up as she perceived the tingling sensation.

Nick entered with a tray laden with croissants, butter, jam and a steaming pot of coffee. "Hi Nat. How are you feeling?"

"Actually, really warped up. I didn't sleep well," she answered.

"I'm sorry. Perhaps some breakfast will help," he said, placing the items on the table. He bent down to kiss her lightly on the brow, noting with concern as she stiffened under his touch. Backing away he retreated to the other side of the table where he sat down, a glass of blood in front of him.

Natalie gnawed at a croissant, watching him across the table. So familiar, and yet, suddenly so strange. She suppressed a shudder as he took a deliberate swallow from his glass. Then she felt those haunted eyes focus on her again, the slightest accusation showing in them.

"Nat, I think, you should talk about it," Nick suggested.

"There's nothing to talk about," Nat said, rising from her seat. "I think I will try to catch a few more hours of sleep."

"A few more hours of nightmares, you mean," he corrected her.

She stared at him. "How do you know?"

"Natalie, I didn't need enhanced senses to hear your screams."

"I'm sorry. Usually I'm not one for nightmares."

"Just tell me, what has upset you yesterday. It was something else than the painting with the scarf, wasn't it?" Nick prodded, although he already knew the answer. He hoped talking about it would help her to get along with it.

Nat sat down on the couch, hugging her legs. "Frederico mentioned that young girls often vanished after a ball, only to be pulled out of one of the channels days later. I recalled what Antonio said about you, seducing beauties from the ball and put two and two together."

"I can't deny that I took a girl occasionally from the ball. But I'm not responsible for every girl that has been found dead in Venice." He wanted to add that he usually made sure that his victims were not found that easily but thought better of it.

"I know," she said. "It's just, it never occurred to me that ---" she stopped.

"What?"

"I always assumed that you would have taken criminals or something like that."

Ah, but innocent blood is so much sweeter, a dark voice whispered in his mind. Aloud he said, "I'm sorry if your picture of the honourable knight has been shattered."

She stared at him. So it was true. He didn't even make an attempt to deny it or defend himself.

"Does it make a difference when I tell you that it wasn't really unpleasant for them?"

Actually she didn't want to hear any more of this but a dark curiosity caused her to hear him out.

"It wasn't unusual to meet on a secret date after a ball," Nick continued, his voice slightly taking on a deeper nuance.

Natalie felt herself captivated by his voice.

"To go on a stroll along the channels in moonlight," he whispered, moving behind Nat, who sat mesmerized. "A gentle touch here and there". He easily removed her scarf and brushed his fingertips lightly along her neck.

The tender action caused Nat's heartbeat to rise.

"Then a few shared kisses, tender at first, then more passionate." His mouth sought hers and she responded eagerly. "I assure you, they departed in a cloud of bliss from this world," he mumbled into her ear.

But Natalie was too aroused to catch the meaning of his words. She clung to him as his mouth showered her face with kisses and his lips moved slowly across her cheeks towards her neck. Her breath was coming in ragged gasps as she felt his tongue licking along the slender column of her neck, caressing the vein that held her lifeblood. Something in her mind told her to surrender and she felt a need, a desire for something she didn't know before. Only when she felt a slight pain on the sight of her neck, did she realize that this was what she had been yearning for. To give everything of herself to him. In return she received images and feelings, most predominantly a hunger, more desperately than anything she had known before. The fierce sucking at her neck heightened the tension that had seized her body. Then it gave way and she moaned in bliss as release swept through her. The sucking stopped, severing the connection that made her whole. In wonder she stared at Nick's face before her eyelids were too heavy and she drifted into sleep.

Nick held her. He hadn't planned to drink from her again so soon. But he had to make her understand that taking blood from those girls hadn't been for his benefit alone.

* * *

When Nat awoke in her bed, her head was spinning. She stumbled into the bathroom and looked into the mirror. Another pair of fang marks graced her neck, slightly beside the prior marks. She touched them slightly, remembering the bliss that had overcome her when Nick had drunk from her.

"Oh Nat, what have you gotten yourself into?" she asked her reflection in the mirror. Even thinking about it started the yearning anew. "You have to focus on something else," the rational part of her mind told her. Or you will end up in one of these channels.

She stumbled back into the bedroom and set down on the bed. A knock on her door caused her to look up. "Come in," she answered.

Nick entered with a glass of orange juice in his hand. He bent down to kiss her brow and handed her the glass. "I thought you might want some juice," he explained.

"Thanks," Nat replied and gulped down the glass. After a few moments she felt better. Must have been low blood sugar, not low blood amount that made my head spin, she thought with relief. "Nick, about last night," she began. "How much did you take?"

"Only a few sips. Nat, trust me, I assure you, that I won't harm you," he said sincerely.

She nodded. "It's just, I never felt anything like that before."

He smiled at her. "I know, it can be quite addictive, hm?"

"You could say that. It was amazing. I had no idea."

"Are you up to some sightseeing?" Nick asked her, changing the topic. "I thought we could take a boat across the laguna to Murano. That's where the glass traders are."

"Yes, I'd like that. I need to buy a souvenir for Grace."

"Fine. I'll be waiting for you downstairs," Nick said and left her side.

* * *

Natalie took a deep breath. It had taken all her inner resolve not to throw herself into his arms and ask him to continue where he had left off the evening before. What had come over her that she had allowed him to take her blood again? It had started with their conversation about his past. Sometime during their conversation she had lost total control of her thoughts. This was something she definitely didn't like, she thought angrily. She had to be careful, not to let that happen again.

Having set her mind, she dressed and went downstairs to join Nick in the parlour where a small breakfast awaited her.

* * *

They boarded a water taxi that drove them north through the Canale Grande and then across the laguna to the Island of Murano. Nick helped her out of the boat and they visited the shops where the glass blowers exposed their art. Natalie decided to buy a small flower vase for Grace and vehemently refused when Nick offered to pay for it.

On their way across the island they passed the church of Santi Maria e Donato. Nick mentioned that it had been built from the 7th to the 12th century. When Nat suggested going inside, Nick said, slightly uncomfortable, "I think, I'll pass, Nat. But take your time. I'll be waiting here."

* * *

After Nat had entered the church, Nick quickly returned to one store where Natalie had admired a wonderful pair of earrings. He purchased them and strolled back to the church where he arrived just in time as Natalie had finished her sightseeing.

They stopped at a garden restaurant where Natalie had a small dinner before returning to Nick's palazzo.

"Would you like a glass of wine before going to bed?" Nick asked her.

Natalie hesitated. While she had been distracted by their sightseeing tour she had successfully avoided thinking about yesterday's events. But now in the seclusion of the house, she felt the unmistakable pull towards him. A yearning overcame her to feel his lips on her neck again.

It took a huge mental effort to resist giving into the temptation. She couldn't afford to fall under his spell again, she reasoned with herself. "Thanks, but I'm rather tired," she declined and hurried towards her room.

* * *

When she ventured out of her room the next evening, she heard the sound of clashing swords from the great hall. Curiously, she descended the stairs and discovered Nick and Antonio involved in a fencing match. She watched in awe from the foot of the stairs. Their movements were graceful and fluent as they went back and forth across the hall. Her breath caught as Nick used a lack in Antonio's defence and fiercely ran his rapier through him without the slightest hesitation.

"Hi Nat," he called over his shoulder while Antonio clutched at the wound in his belly. Nick reached for a bottle on a nearby table and tossed it to Antonio who caught it in midair. "That's 4 to 1 for me, Antonio. Do you give up?"

Antonio took a long swallow from the bottle. "As much as I would like to continue, I find it rather embarrassing to lose in front of such beautiful audience. So I suggest that we postpone this match to a later opportunity," he stated, strolling over to Natalie.

"Aren't you afraid that some vital organs might be injured when you go about this without any protection?" Natalie asked, still amazed.

"Don't worry," Antonio replied. "Nicola is an excellent fighter. I've never seen him hit anything he didn't want to hit."

Except for my arm, Natalie thought. Then Antonio's words registered and a terrible suspicion formed in her mind. Was it possible that Nick had injured her on purpose? In order to get a taste of her blood? She stared at him and the guilty expression that appeared on his face confirmed her suspicion.

Antonio's voice pulled her back to the present. "Natalie, isn't it? I didn't expect to meet you again," he stated with a hint of surprise in his voice.

A glance from Nick silenced her before she could tell him that she had not become dinner. "A change of plan, Antonio," he answered for her. "Natalie has agreed to keep me company for a while longer."

"I see, how fortunate you are, my friend. I will take my leave then." He nodded to Natalie and left.

"That guy gives me the creeps, Nick!" Natalie burst out. "Why is he always talking about me as if I were not aware of the true meaning?"

"I'm sorry," Nick apologized. "I believe he does it on purpose to make you think the worst of me. Just don't take him seriously."

Natalie smiled nervously. Each of these comments added a little piece of information to the puzzle of what kind of man Nick must have been in the past. Back in Toronto Natalie had always had difficulties envisioning him as the dark seducer who had cut short the life of innumerable people, despite of his own guilt ridden remarks about his past. Now, as he stood in front of her, his rapier still coated with Antonio's blood, she wasn't so sure anymore. And she began to wonder if his former attitude was not still lingering beneath the surface.

"Frederico invited us to his place tonight," Nick continued, changing the subject. "I told him I would bring you along and he seemed very pleased."

Nat pulled out of her musings and let out a giggle. "He's worse than Grace."

* * *

The evening at Frederico's house went over smoothly. They arrived after dinner which saved Nick from having to explain why he didn't want to taste anything.

Nat listened with interest as Frederico consulted Nick about the origin of some coins he had collected. The hours flew by as the conversation continued on the topics of art and history. It was well past midnight when Nick and Natalie returned to Nick's palazzo.

Nat intended to make a hasty retreat as on the evening before, but Nick held her back. "Natalie, I have enjoyed our stay here very much. I'd like to give you something to remind you of this city."

"Nick, I don't think I will ever forget this. I certainly do not need a reminder," Natalie protested. But she was curious as Nick produced a small package. Opening it, she discovered a set of earrings in the shape of little red droplets. The same she had admired the day before in Murano. "Oh, Nick! They are wonderful! Thank you so much," she beamed with enthusiasm.

Nick led her in front of a mirror and fastened the earrings. The slight touch of his fingers on her neck caused her to shiver. Quite aware of the sensation he was provoking, Nick continued to stroke his fingers gently along her neck. Natalie stared into the mirror and watched mesmerized as he lowered his mouth to her neck and created most wonderful sensations by licking along her skin. She leaned back against him, mourning in bliss. An arm reached around her head, bending it to the side, exposing the vein. Natalie opened her eyes and froze as she caught a glimpse of golden eyes and extended fangs close to her throat.

"Nick, don't," she gasped, trying to pull away from him.

"Ssh," he soothed. "Don't be afraid. Trust me and let me show you how much I cherish you, Natalie," he whispered close to her ear. "I can take you to the very zenith of ecstasy. Close your eyes and give yourself to me."

Natalie shivered. It was both, thrilling and terrifying to give up control. But she couldn't resist the lure of his voice. He covered her eyes with his hand and continued to shower her neck with hungry kisses.

Natalie's breath was becoming ragged. With the lack of sight his embrace felt tighter, the sensation he was creating at her neck became more intense and the pain, when he pierced her skin, felt sharper. And then she was enveloped in a cloud of love. It took her a while to understand that somehow Nick was sharing his feelings with her. She moaned as her body responded to the sensations he was creating. After her release had swept through her, she felt a dark cloud settle around her and she sank into oblivion.

* * *

When Natalie awoke, she was still in Nick's arms. She sighed in contentment and turned her head to smile at him.

His words brought her back to reality. "Nat, we can't continue this in Toronto."

"Why?" she asked confused. If this was the only way Nick was able to express his love for her, then she didn't want to give it up.

"Eventually, it would be extremely hazardous to your health. And I don't want to give Lacroix the satisfaction of seeing me backsliding."

The first part made certainly sense to her, as she noticed that she was extremely groggy. "And are you backsliding, Nick?" she asked with concern.

Nick looked to the floor. "I've taken blood from a living source more often during this week than in the last 100 years," he confessed. "But don't worry. I know what I'm doing. I can handle it. Just don't make me drink any protein shakes for a while."

This caused to increase her worry but she preferred not to comment.

Nick gave her a soft kiss on the brow and continued, "Our plane leaves tomorrow evening. You should rest for the remaining hours of the day to make sure that you're recovered by then."

Nat nodded before giving into sleep again.

* * *

Nick had managed to upgrade her economy class ticket to a first class seat after catching a ticket for himself on the same flight. Natalie had said her good-byes to Frederico and promised to write occasionally.

* * *

While they were waiting in the lounge for their boarding time, Nat looked suspiciously over at Nick's passport. "That's not a Canadian passport," she observed.

"No, it's not," he confirmed and held it so that she could read the label.

"You have a Belgian passport?" she asked, astonished.

"It's where I'm from," he stated with a shrug.

"Uhu. Dare I ask under what name you're travelling?"

"Under my own, of course. You wouldn't assume I'd be travelling under a false name, do you?" he said in a teasing tone.

She pinched him in the shoulder and grabbed the passport from him, reading the name: Nicholas de Brabant.

"See, I told you so," he said, taking the passport out of her hand.

"But why? Don't you have a passport for Nick Knight?" she whispered.

"Yes, I do, but Nick Knight cannot afford to book a first class flight to Italy on a whim."

"Oh," she said.

* * *

Natalie entered the lab on her first day back to work and was immediately confronted by Grace. "Hey girl, welcome home," Grace greeted her. "How was it?"

Nat hugged her friend. "It was great, Grace."

"But you look pale, honey. Didn't you catch much sun?"

"That's probably from the jet-lag. I had problems to sleep when I should last night," she answered evasively.

A tingling sensation caused her to look at the door. A few moments later Nick entered, causing Grace to make a hasty retreat.

Natalie stared at him. It was hard to believe that this was the same man with whom she had danced at the ball. The elegance was still there, of course, but he looked more common. She began to wonder if she really knew him at all. Which personality was his real self?

He approached her and kissed her on the cheek. "How are you feeling?" he asked.

"I'm suffering a little from the jet-lag. But apart from that, I'm alright."

"Good," he said smiling. "I'll see you later then." A slight squeeze of her hand and another kiss on her cheek, then he departed, leaving her in a dreamy daze. Only when Grace re-entered, did she realize that she had been gazing dreamy-eyed at the door.

* * *

"I see you're back, Nicholas," Lacroix greeted his son at the Raven's bar, pleased to see him enjoying a glass of the house special. "I trust, everything went well in Venice?"

"Yes. I've marked her."

"That was a wise decision."

"She doesn't have any cravings yet. I still hope that maybe she won't have them because she's a resistor."

"Then everything is as it was before. What is it then that is disturbing you, mon fils?"

Nick turned stricken eyes at his father. "I enjoyed what I did in Venice. It was so easy to simply slip back and that scares me."

Lacroix was delighted to hear that admission from his son. His features betrayed nothing of his joy, though. "Nonsense, Nicholas. It is only logical because it is your nature."

"But I abused our link already. I used our bond to calm her down, I sipped from her while she was asleep and I mesmerized her to fall under my spell."

"And are you planning to continue sipping from her?" the elder inquired curiously.

"I don't know. I know I shouldn't but it's so alluring."

"Are you prepared for the consequences? You know where this will lead to sooner or later?"

"Yes, I know. At one point I will have to bring her across or she will die." Nick emptied his glass in a hasty swallow and retreated into the night.

Lacroix watched his son depart, a slight smile of satisfaction on his face. Then he turned back to the bar and pondered on the coincidences of life. The concern for Dr. Lambert's supposedly endangered life had brought out a side in his son that he had vainly struggled to bring to the fore during the last 100 years. Very interesting indeed. Perhaps it was time to renew his acquaintance with the good Doctor…

 

FIN


End file.
